Platypus in a Sitch
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The latest story of mine has been a major plot bunny of a KP/PnF crossover. What if Kim was transformed into a platypus while babysitting the Flynn-Fletchers? And can her friends return her back to normal? It is a short story of mine and is not affiliated with the ANRC series. Rated PG for some crude humor and comical cartoon action.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of the Sharper**

"**Platypus in a Sitch"**

**Here is a KP/Phineas and Ferb crossover plot bunny idea that has been crossing my head almost all week. What if Kim lived the life of a platypus? It'll be the craziest sitch of her life as Ron and Wade try to get her back to normal before she remains one...forever!**

**It takes place primarily in-between seasons one and two of both Kim Possible and season one of Phineas and Ferb (that is, before Kim and Ron and Candace and Jeremy became couples of their respective shows) and is not tied in with my 'A New Redheaded Cheerleader' series. It's more in line with canon of the two shows.**

**Like all my other fanfics, it is not, and never will be, intended for profit.**

**Kim Possible is created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle and (c) by Disney.**

**Phineas and Ferb is created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and also (c) by Disney.**

**The fanfic is rated PG for some crude humor and cartoon action violence.**

Chapter 1

(_the Possible house, 7am)_

The rays from the bright early-Jun sun shone through Kim's window. The bright fifteen-year old redhead jumped out of bed, embracing the freedom of summer away from the forces of homework and Mr. Barkin and from cheerleading practice for the next 104 days.

Of course, there were her missions that Wade gave her to deal with the assortment of bad guys of Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, and DNAmy, among others. But they were, as Kim said so, 'no big' to her.

However, on this one particular June day, she could not avoid the biggest sitch that would appear in front of her.

Two things were going to happen on this very day.

(_The other day)_

Kim was on her cell phone, talking with Monique. Pictures of Josh Mankey were adorned all over her dresser and nightstand.

"Oh, Monique! I know those purple high-heels look totally perfect on you for the summer wardrobe, but I don't know which ones I should get! Should I get the green ones, because of the way they match my eyes? Or should I get blue because they match my capris?"

She heard a beep on the other line.

"Sorry, I'm going to put you on hold Monique!"

Kim pressed the button while drinking a bottle of water.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Kim!"

It was Josh on the other line. Kim spat out her water in complete surprise.

"Oh...beh...oh...bih...oh...buh...umm...hey, Josh!" She was completely nervous whenever he was nearby and this was the first time that he called her up.

"I was just asking how's summer going so far for you?" he asked.

Kim was babbling around, trying to find an answer.

"Eh...beh...uhh..umm...fine! Yes, it's going fine!" she replied weakly.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you can come with me on a date tomorrow evening, June the 2nd, at the 'Summer Rocks' dance over at the Middleton Convention Center!" Josh said.

Kim bit the bottom of her lip and began to squeal.

"Okay..." she squeaked, trying to contain her joy, "...see you at eight tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up then! See you tomorrow!" Josh replied as he ended the call.

Kim pressed on the button to get Monique back on the other line.

"Monique!"

"Yeah, Kim?"

She screamed as loud as a fangirl of the latest boy band.

"JOSH JUST ASKED ME OUT FOR A DATE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Her reaction made Monique's hair stand up on its end.

"Oh my gosh, girl! That's totally perfect!"

Kim began to panic, however, because of her past behavior of trying to ask Josh.

"I know, Moni! But I'm totally nervous! What do I do?!"

"Just calm down, girl! Take a few deep breaths!"

Kim breathed in and out and composed herself.

"Okay, Monique, I'm much better...for now..."

"What you have to do is to summon up the courage to ask him out to that dance!" Monique suggested a method of advice. Of course Kim had the courage to ask Josh to a dance once, but that was at school underneath completely different circumstances.

"But what can I do, Monique?! I'm only one person after all!"

"I'd suggest that you follow my relationship advice, girl! That way, you can conquer your nervousness around Josh!"

"Yeah...I guess so..." Kim sighed, before hearing a few taps on her bedroom door. "I'll call you back, Monique. Someone's at the door."

She hung up her cell phone and opened up the door. It was her dad, holding a notepad in his hand with driving instructions written on it.

"Oh, hey, Dad! What's going on?"

"Hey, Kimmie-cub!" James smiled, "Looks like you got a baby-sitting job to do tomorrow!"

"Wait, what?! Tomorrow IS June the second!" Kim dropped her jaw in surprise. She planned that day to go out with her crush to the 'Summer Rocks' dance.

"Oh no!" she proclaimed, "I am not going to baby-sit the Tweebs again! Don't you know what they did to me the last time I babysat those monsters?"

(_4 days ago)_

_(The Tweebs rushed into the hall bathroom and flushed Kim's lip gloss from Club Banana down the toilet while James and Ann were away on their date)_

"_Oh you tweebs! You are so officially dead this time!"_

(She accidentally pressed a red button on one of the tiles of the bathroom and shaving cream comes spraying out from the ceiling onto poor Kim.)

"And to top that off, I've got a date with Josh tomorrow night! Do you know how hard it is for me to go out on a date with him?!"

"Um...no?" James wondered.

"Face it, Dad! Josh is a complete all-around hottie...!"

"I would prefer the term 'golden' around this house, Kim." James interrupted.

"Sorry, Dad...all-around golden boy!" Kim corrected herself.

"That's much better!" James smiled.

Kim continued, "I would melt like butter around him!"

"I can see, Kim, from those photographs of him." James said, pointing to the aforementioned small shrine to Josh on his dresser with all the photographs of him walking on the sidewalk.

Then he got back to the task at hand, the baby-sitting job that he was about to announce for his daughter. "Now where were we...oh yes! The baby-sitting!"

"Like I said, Dad, I am not going to babysit the twins for the rest of this summer! It took me five hours to remove the shaving cream from my hair!"

"That must explain the sudden cold water shower I've had yesterday..." James understood what had happened before adding, "It's not the boys this time. They're over at a friend's house!"

Kim sighed in relief, "Well, at least they won't bother me for a few days."

"What I am talking about, Kimmie-cub, is that a Mrs. Linda Flynn-Fletcher called me up."

" I guess she apparently found my site..." Kim said. She had set up her site for baby-sitting jobs at first before the crime-fighting began.

"She did. She's going to be headed on over to an antiques convention center at ten and she needs someone to watch over her sons." James replied.

"Well, if she needs someone that can help keep her sons in line, it's going to be me!" Kim exclaimed, pointing to herself.

Kim felt that she was ready to take on the job. After all, she is indeed the girl that can do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(The next day)

Since Kim was going off to Danville for her babysitting duties, she had to have some backup.

Kim got out her cell phone and dialed Monique's number.

K: "Hey, Moni! Guess what happened?"

M: "What is it, Kim? Is it about Josh?"

K: No, it's about a baby-sitting job! I just needed someone to help me just in case if those kids, you know, get out of hand!

M: Oh no... don't tell me it's those little Frankensteins...

K: Don't worry, Monique! It's not the Tweebs this time, it's some kids up in Danville that I have to watch for a few hours before my date with Josh.

M: As long as they don't use my mascara for one of their freaky experiments, we'll be fine.

K: So, are you going to come over to my house.

M: Just let me get ready, girl, and I'll be there in about an hour!

K: Okay, Monique! See you then!

Kim closed up her flip-phone and went downstairs. She could smell the breakfast that Ann was making. It was a combination of scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" she smiled.

"Hey, my little bubble-butt!" Ann giggled.

"Mom?!" Kim groaned and blushed a little, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm no longer seven?! I'm fifteen now!"

"But you'll always my cute widdle bubble-butt!" Ann cooed almost in baby-talk.

Kim muttered, "As long as you don't say it near Bonnie's presence, Mom, I'll be fine with that..."

She sat on her chair at the table as her mom gave her the plate of scrambled eggs and sausages.

"So what time are we leaving, James?" Ann asked.

James put down his paper and looked at the kitchen clock.

"We're going to be leaving at ten."

"For what, Dad?" Kim asked.

"We got invited to a seminar for married couples who have been together 15 years or more..." James explained where they were going.

"...such as us..." Ann winked.

"...and learn from the experts on how to make our relationship last even longer!" James concluded.

"It's out in the northeastern part of Alabama. So we might be there for the entire weekend!" Ann interjected.

"Wait..." Kim gasped, "...did you just say the entire weekend?"

"Um, yes we did, Kimmie-cub." James replied. "The seminar is going to be for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th of this month."

"Um...excuse me...what about me?" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

"Well...you are fifteen after all. You can take care of yourself for one weekend." Ann said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um, yeah..." Kim admitted.

"Well, if you can survive the twins, the washing machine and the fire department, then surely you can survive one weekend without us!"

"Yeah...you're right! I can do this! But can I invite two of my friends?" Kim asked.

"Okay..." James agreed, "Two friends. No more than that!"

"Yes!" Kim shouted for joy. "I'll get Monique and Ron!"

"Ah...such nice kids they are..." James grinned, as he resumed reading the paper.

"So wanna go shopping over at the Googolplex Mall over at Danville, a couple miles south of Middleton before my Joshy-woshy date tonight?" Monique asked.

"Would I ever say no to a 35 percent off sale at Club Banana?" Kim replied with excitement.

"Then I would take that as a 'yes'!" Monique grinned.

Kim hung up her cell phone and dialed Ron's number.

Ron picked up his cell phone, which was one of those from the 1990s that was the size of a brick.

"Yello! Stoppable residence! This is Ron-man, the inventor of the Naco and bon-diggetyest guy in all of Middleton! To whom am I speaking to?"

Kim chuckled, "You can drop the act, Ron. It's me, Kim!"

"Oh, hey KP! Wanna go over to Bueno Nacho with me for lunch today? Today's all-you-can-eat Naco Friday!" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron..." Kim groaned, "I have a baby-sitting job over in Danville. I have to watch someone else's kids for a few hours. Also my parents are going to a couples seminar for the weekend, so I was wondering if you can come to both Danville and over at my house!"

R: "Well...at least it beats baby-sitting your brothers! And of course I want to come!"

K: "Obviously! Last time, they not only dumped shaving cream over my face but those freaks also nearly took my diary."

R: "The one where you usually gush over Josh Mankey?!"

Kim was lost in her train of thought at the mention of the name...

"Ahh...Mankey! I can imagine getting married together in a beautiful church!" She was smitten and began to daydream.

"Uh...Kim? Kimbo? You there?"

Ron was trying to get her attention. "Ugh...I hate it when she daydreams about that person whose initial is one vowel away from a monkey!"

He then whistled to his pet.

"Rufus...the airhorn please!"

Rufus crawled over to his owner's side, airhorn in hand. He used his paws to cover his ears as Ron blew the airhorn as loud as he could from his phone.

This startled Kim out of her daydreaming.

"Oh...sorry, Ron! The thing is that I have a date with him tonight and I don't want anything...and I mean anything...to screw it up!"

"So see you at 11, KP?" Ron said with a smile.

"I'll see you at that time!" Kim replied, hanging up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(10am)

"Hey, Dad!" Kim smiled to her father as she came downstairs, "Are you going to take me to the Flynn-Fletcher house in Danville?"

"Sorry, Kimmie-Cub!" James replied sadly, "I forgot to mention to you that the family car is in the shop and Professor Ramesh is going to pick me and your mother up on our way to the seminar!"

"But..." Kim babbled, "...how am I going to get to Danville? I only have a learner's permit and I can't drive without you or Mom in the car!"

"What about one of your cheerleading friends?" James wondered.

"Huh? Dad! Most of the cheerleaders on my squad are 15 years old! They only have their learner's permits!" Kim complained.

However, James just finished up calling someone.

"Not all of them, Kimmie-cub! There is one person on your squad that has a drivers license!"

Kim gasped, "Oh no, you don't mean..."  
_

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller drove up the driveway in her white 4-door sedan. The proclaimed Queen Bee of Middleton High had just turned sixteen and received one of her best birthday presents ever...a driver's licence.

Her beautiful brunette hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and jeans shorts.

Kim stood outside the front porch, hands buried in her face.

"Why, Dad...?" she grimaced, "Why did you have to call her?"

"Because Bonnie is the only person on the squad with a license. Although it's a restricted license and she can't drive at night, she'll be more than happy to take you to the Flynn-Fletcher house on her way to the beach, Kimmie-cub!"

"Dad!" Kim exclaimed, upon hearing her father saying that nickname, "Not in Bonnie's presence!"

"Sorry, Kimberly, but it's the only way for you to get to your babysitting job in Danville."

Kim grumbled and muttered to herself, stomping on the ground as she made her way toward Bonnie's car.

"Well...well...well...what's the matter, Miss I-Can-Do-Anything? Don't have a driver's licence?" Bonnie taunted, showing off her driver's licence in front of Kim. "Oh yeah...I almost forgot, you only have a learner's permit!"

"Well, everyone else has their learners!" Kim countered, knowing that almost all the squad was her age. "Why single me out?"

"Let's just say I recorded one of your little driving sessions with your daddy!" Bonnie grinned.

"Uhh...uhh..."

* * *

(3 weeks ago)

"Now, Kimmie-cub, we're going to learn how to parallel park!" James smiled to his daughter behind the wheel. They were in James' usual beige car.

"Remember, I want you to parallel park between our mailbox..." James explained, pointing to the Possible mailbox that has stood there for 14 years. "...and the fire hydrant in front of our house!"

"Okay, this'll be no big!" Kim smiled.

"I've hired someone to capture this very moment on camera!" James said with a smile.

"Who, Mom?"

"No...Bonnie!" James replied, pointing to Bonnie sitting on the sidewalk on the other side of the street holding a video camera.

"What?! Dad, are you..." Kim gasped in horror.

"Kimmie-cub...focus!"

"Oh, oh, right, Dad! So if I put the car in reverse..."

She put her father's car in reverse and heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Hey, Ron!"

"Kimmie-cub!" James screamed as he saw her daughter step on the gas while in reverse while on her phone. "Watch out for the..."

The next sound he heard was the one he didn't want to hear, a loud bang of his car from the rear. A cascading and continuing spray of water poured unceremoniously on the damaged vehicle.

"...fire hydrant."

Bonnie, meanwhile, captured everything on film and laughed uncontrollably, pointing at an embarrassed Kim, damaging her father's car and her dad giving a very stern look at her.

* * *

"You know, Kim, driving while on your cell phone is a major distraction on the road!" Bonnie grinned. "I even took a picture of you in complete shame and humiliation for next year's school yearbook! It isn't my fault that you crashed into that hydrant!"

"Just cut it out already, Bonnie! I've just got out of being grounded by my dad for 2 1/2 weeks and making me babysit the Tweebs!" Kim demanded.

"Oh, and how is life treating you with those two sweet angels?" Bonnie chuckled. She liked seeing how the twins were treating Kim.

"They are little demons tormenting my life!" Kim whined. "But for once, today, I am not babysitting those little terrors! I will be babysitting sweet angels from Danville and you are going to take me there!"

"Fine...whatever, loser! But you'll have to pay me!" Bonnie smirked.

"Pay you? For what?" Kim exclaimed.

"You know...dinner if I find a true hottie! He wouldn't like it if I paid him with nothing!"

Kim growled and gave her a ten and a five.

"Perfect! Now let me drive you to your intended destination!" Bonnie grinned, input the coordinates on her very own GPS.

"2308 Maple Dr., Danville!" Kim seethed through her teeth.

"Okay, and...got it!" Bonnie chuckled, activating the all-lock button on the sedan.

The doors were locked shut. There was no escape.

"Want me to tell that story of you when you were two years old!"

Kim gasped in shock! This was very story Ann told Bonnie on the ski trip when they first encountered DNAmy!

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"…and that's how you ran around the rest stop with a roll of toilet paper wrapped around your leg while your mommy was changing you!" Bonnie finished up the humiliating story of Kim. They continued driving the streets of Middleton.

"Urrrgh! Enough, Bonnie!" Kim demanded, "Just make the two pit stops I told you to…."

"I don't get it!" Bonnie sneered.

"And what do mean by that?" Kim grumbled.

"Okay, for Moni, I understand, because she's the fashion expert and she has a part-time job at our Club Banana! But Stoppable? Do you know how much I had to spend to clean up all that…foam...on my cheer skirt?" the brunette replied, comparing Kim's two primary friends.

"Lemme guess, Bonnie!" Kim smirked, "More than a hundred dollars?"

"175, Kim!" Bonnie snarled back, "And you'd better make sure that the loser cuts out the foam by the beginning of school!"

"Can't!" Kim countered, "After all, the Mad Dog _was _his idea after all!"

Bonnie muttered to herself as she approached Monique's house first.

Monique arrived, clad in her usual red dress. She was sitting in a swingset on the front porch.

"Hey, girl!" she exclaimed, hearing the honks of the horn. "How are…"

Then she saw Bonnie driving her white sedan with poor Kim in the passenger seat.

"Monique…" Kim replied weakly, "…help me!" She didn't want to take in any more of her humiliating stories.

* * *

"Hey, Moni!" Bonnie smiled, waving her hand.

"Hey, Bonnie. Nice car…" Monique replied unenthusiastically. She got into the back seat of the car.

"Why, thank you! It's so the best Sweet 16 present ever, and my driver's license too!" Bonnie grinned, showing off her driver's license in front of Monique's face.

"Just you wait, Bonnie!" Kim sneered, "In six months, I will have _my _own license and _my _own car!"

"Not if you keep on backing up into hydrants and crashing your daddy's car, Kim!" Bonnie snickered.

"Just take us to Ron's house…" Kim demanded.

The trio drove off from Monique's house en route to Ron's.

Bonnie muttered, "I hope the loser doesn't have food in his arms…."

* * *

(_at Ron's house)_

Bonnie's sedan parked alongside the curb in front of the house.

"Urgh…I can't believe we are stopping at the place of the worst loser in all of school!" she muttered.

"Look, Bonnie! I cannot do this babysitting job without Ron! It is my dad's suggestion after all!" Kim exclaimed.

She opened the passenger door and shouted out loud, "Ron! You there?"

"Well, hello, ladies!" Ron grinned as he exited his house. He had a breakfast Naco in his hand with scrambled eggs and syrup substituting for the meat, but still having the signature Naco cheese and the essential Diablo sauce. Some of the melted cheese was on Ron's hands. Rufus, from his pocket, was licking his paws.

"Looks like someone forgot breakfast!" Kim grinned.

Bonnie, on the other hands, was screaming. She saw the frightening contents in Ron's sticky hands.

"Oh no, Stoppable! You are so not coming into my new car and plaster my leather interior with your disgusting Bueno Weirdo Loser food!"

"Don't worry, Bonnie! Just let me finish up the Naco so that I can get in!" Ron replied confidently, eating the last of the Naco.

"Urgh…fine, but don't touch anything, Stoppable!" Bonnie warned. "My mom paid me $35,000 for this new car! Same goes for your pink thing as well!" She sternly pointed towards Rufus.

"Scout's honor! I promise that your beautiful car will be totally clean!" Ron vowed. He got into the back seat of the car and just as he stepped in, his hands, which were in syrup, touched the leather seats.

Bonnie turned her head like a bolt of lightning and shrieked!

"You LOSER! Look at what your clumsiness has done to my car!"

Kim snickered, "Now Bonnie, that's not the appropriate way to treat a guest."

"But he put that sticky syrup and cheese on the interior of my car!" Bonnie barked back.  
"Don't worry, Bonnie! Ron has a way to clean up the mess, right, Ron?" Kim grinned.

"Wha? Oh, yeah! Don't worry, Bonnie! For I have a solution that can fix even the stickiest of messes!" Ron stammered at first but proclaimed proudly.

"Oh yeah? With what?" Bonnie growled with anger.

"Oh, Rufus!" Ron smiled, as his mole rat came out of his pocket, "Can you clean up the nice lady's car, as a token of appreciation to her?"

Rufus chittered, "Yes!" He hopped onto the seat and licked the syrup off the leather cushions.

Bonnie's teal pupils narrowed upon this horrifying sight.

"ARGH! STOPPABLE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(_The Flynn-Fletcher House, 10:15am)_

"Candace, dear, could you come down for a minute?"

Linda Flynn-Fletcher called out to her daughter as she and Lawrence were exiting out the door. The fifteen-year old redhead rushed on down the stairs as fast as she could. As far as her mom could tell, she was not having a good summer far.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Me and your father are going out to an antiques expo at the Danville Convention Center for the next six hours." Linda said, grabbing her purse.

"Wait…why six hours?" Candace asked.

"The entire expo covers 400,000 square feet, so me and your father will observe every object from the Colonial Era to the present day." Linda explained the nature of the expo.

"So…pretty much, I'm in charge of the boys?!" Candace exclaimed.

"Well…yeah…but…"

"Oh, yeah!" Candace shouted, dancing around, "I'm in charge! I'm in charge! I'm in...wait a minute!"  
She finally stopped dancing. "You just said the word 'but'! Am I missing something here?"

"To be fair, Candace, you said so yourself that the boys were a handful, so we called up a babysitter!" Linda said, clarifying what she meant.

Candace was crestfallen and began to protest, "What?! Mom, I am fifteen! I can be reasonable and mature in taking care of the boys!"

"That's not what I saw after you tried to show me some 'haunted house' in the backyard yesterday!" Linda countered.

"But there was!" Candace groaned, "It was at least six stories tall!"

"Yeah, right!" Linda snarked, "And I'm the First Lady of the President of the United States!"

Candace held in her frustration, "Whatever, Mom! When is this so-called 'babysitter' going to be here?"

"She'll be here in about 45 minutes. That's what her father told me." Linda replied. "Anyways, we should be back by quarter after six. "

"Fine, Mom." Candace replied.

"And promise me that you won't drag me home to see the boys doing nothing at all." Linda said.

"I promise that I won't break this promise!" Candace vowed.

"That's my daughter!" Linda smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Be good to your brothers!"

She closed the front door.

"I will, Mom!" Candace replied, waving to her mom.

Candace then turned to her brothers, whom were sitting on the steps.

"Heya, Candace! Wanna have some fun today?" Phineas asked.

"Not this time! You heard Mom, boys!" Candace declared with a smirk, "A babysitter is going to come over here in the next hour and she is going to help me take care of you two. Now I don't want you to…you know…do the usual!"

"What do you mean the usual?" Phineas asked.

"You know…building a giant roller coaster, a beach in the backyard, tricking out Mom's car…things like that!" Candace explained. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to swoon over Jeremy in my room!"

"Mmm…okay…" Phineas replied as he and Ferb slid alide, allowing Candace to go up the stairs.

She made her way up the steps to her room, thinking fully about Jeremy.

* * *

(_45 minutes later)_

Bonnie's car pulled into the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Okay…we're here…and don't rub into my face that Josh burned me for that Spirit Week Dance!" the brunette grumbled.

"FYI, Bonnie! Josh called me up to go out on a date tonight! So sorry, you just got burned by him…again!" Kim taunted.

"We'll see about that, Kim!" Bonnie contradicted, "Don't you know that I, the Queen of Middleton High, am more perfect than you'll ever be?"

"Oh boy…" Ron sighed, "…here we go again!"

"Why don't you just shut up, loser!" Bonnie snarled to Ron, "You know you're going to have to pay for what your gross thing did to the back seat of my car!"

"I think it should be _you _who'll clean up the car with some soap and a toothbrush!" Kim barked back, "After all, _you're _the one with the driver's license!"

"Look, Little Miss Smug-Mug, I don't have time for your little snarky comments!" Bonnie derided, glaring in front of Kim's face, "Besides, I am going to the beach where I will experience some high-school hotties that are on par with me. You, on the other hand, will be humiliated in front of your crush!

Monique protested by getting out of the car, and blaring Bonnie's car horn out loud.

"Look, Bonnie…" she sneered, "…just drop us off here and enjoy your little time on the beach!"

Bonnie sighed, "Fine, Moni! At least those two will be out of my hair for a few hours!" She unlocked the doors, freeing Kim and Ron from their prison of sarcasm and taunts.

Kim and Ron properly got out and closed the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the sun and sand await my presence!" Bonnie decreed before trying to start up her car.

When she did so, however, the engine stalled out. Bonnie was befuddled.

"Huh? What the…"

And she then found the reason. The gas gauge was on the big red 'E'.

She clenched her teeth and pounded her fist against the horn, which blared out "Whomp-whomp-whoooomp!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Candace sat on her bed, sighing happily at her shrine of Jeremy. It was covered with votive candles and photos of him taken by the redhead, from playing Frisbee with Suzy's dog, Lulu, to his job at Slushy Burger.

"Ahh…Jeremy…soon enough, we'll be married at the largest cathedral in the world and we'll enjoy our honeymoon in the Carib—"

She heard a few knocks on the door and sighed "Ugh…can't anyone allow me to think about my Jeremy in peace?"

Candace opened the door and there was Phineas and Ferb. Ferb was holding Perry in his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, um, Candace. The babysitter's here with her friends. I think we should all go out and meet her." Phineas replied.

"Finally, they're here! And can you do two things for me?" Candace requested.

"Um, sure!"

"One, don't bring your smelly platypus in here! He just stinks up the place! And two, don't build _anything _while they are here!" Candace demanded.

"Like what?" Phineas asked.

"Like…a rocket to the Moon, a portal to Mars, a deep canyon where you attempt some crazy motorcycle stunt…things like that!" she replied, giving examples.

"Those do sound interesting though!" Phineas smiled. A Big Idea was churning in that inventive mind of his.

"Urghh…this is going to be one of those days…" Candace muttered to herself as she headed out her bedroom.

Trying to hide her frustrations over the summer so far, she weakly smiled as they all went downstairs.

"So…um…Kim! I'm trying to find a girl to dance for the Summer Rocks dance thing…" Ron began as he knocked on the door.

"Ron, I know. You told me this story at least a dozen times already. Every single girl at MHS has turned you down!" Kim replied.

"Even the president on the chess team?" Monique wondered.

"Oh yeah, especially the president on the chess team!" Kim whispered into Monique's ear, "Ron had to spend three hours at Bueno Nacho weeping in a bowl of melted cheese!"

"Aw, come on, Kim! Maybe that girl that opens the door could be the girl for me! I'll use all of my Ron-ster charm on the lovely lady who will swoon over my irresistible smell!" Ron replied with a smile, imagining himself holding hands with the mysterious girl.

"The only thing that I smell from here, Ron, is the breakfast nacos that you ate this morning!" Kim grinned.

"Just watch and learn from the master, Kim!" Ron smirked.

Phineas unlocked the door, allowing Kim, Ron, and Monique to enter into the house.

"Wow! The place looks ah-mazing!" Monique exclaimed, stepping foot into the Flynn-Fletchers for the first time.

"You're right, Monique!" Kim agreed.

Ron grinned, "Maybe we can whip up something while we're here!"

"Ron…" Kim countered, "…we just don't barge in here. We need to find at least a set of instructions that Mrs. Flynn left for us."

"Oh, sorry, Kim. I'm not an expert on the world of etiquette…" Ron admitted.

Both of their full concentration then turned the boys that they are supposed to babysit. They were puzzled by their appearances.

"Um, why is your head shaped like a Naco chip?" Kim asked to Phineas.

"And why is the other one shaped like an F?" Ron added, pointing to Ferb.

"Oh, um, we're just that way!" came the reply from Phineas, "Come on in!"

"I'm Phineas and he's Ferb!" Phineas said, pointing to himself and then his step-brother.

Ferb waved his hand.

"Um…why didn't he say anything?" Monique wondered.

"He's much more of a man of action." Phineas replied. "Anyways, this is our sister, Candace!"

"Pleased to, um, meet you!" Candace giggled nervously, shaking their hands.

"I'm Kim Possible…and these are my two good friends, Monique and Ron. Monique helps me on fashion sitches and Ron…well…he's been my best friend since pre-K!" Kim said, introducing herself and her friends.

Ron, on the other hand, was captivated by Candace's radiant beauty.

_She's so beautiful! _he thought to himself. _I gotta ask her out to the Summer Rocks dance tonight! But how?_

"And this is our pet platypus, Perry!" Phineas said, introducing his pet.

"He looks…um…cute!" Monique replied, looking curiously at Perry.

"Thanks!" Phineas smiled, "He doesn't do much.

"Anyways, me and Ferb are going to head on upstairs to get something." he continued.

"Okay, um, don't be upstairs too long!" Kim smiled at the two boys.

"And don't try anything funny over my watch!" Candace growled at them. "Remember that I…and the others…am in charge of you! Conditionally!"

"Candace, what's wrong with them having a little fun?" Kim asked curiously.

Candace narrowed her eyes and replied in a low voice, "Oh, you'll see why!"

"Wait, what about Bonnie?" Monique questioned.

Bonnie was still outside her car, pouting that she forgot to put in gas this morning before picking up the three teens.

"I so can't believe that happened to me!" she growled, kicking her car.

"Bonnie!" Kim insisted, "Why don't you come in!"

"Urgh! Read my lips, Kim! I am _not _going to hang out with you and the Naco loser!" Bonnie seethed, "I do not want to bring down my status on the Food Chain!"

"Well, what other choice do you have, Bonnie?" Kim smirked.

Bonnie clenched her fists together and relented, and then gave a deep sigh.

"Fine…but only if there is a shopping trip involved, and I am at least 15 feet away from you and Stoppable!" the brunette gave her reply.

"Then it's settled!" Kim smiled in triumph over her rival.

Bonnie mumbled to herself as she walked in the doorway.

Ron, on the other hand, got down on one knee and asked Candace. Candace turned her head around to Ron, completely taken by surprise.

"Ron?! What are you doing?" Kim gasped with surprise at her best friend.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm asking Candace out to the dance!" Ron said with a wink of his eye to the other girls

"Ron…I don't think it's a good idea!" Kim warned.

"Seconded here!" Monique agreed.

Bonnie nodded her head, "Stoppable, normally I do not agree with Kim on a lot of things, but you are making a complete fool of yourself!"

"Ladies…" Ron laughed off the warnings, "…lemme show you how it's done correctly!"

"Why does he have to be like this sometimes…" Kim groaned, burying her face in her hands.

__ "Oh, fair redheaded maiden, with long locks of red hair and deep blue eyes, will you go out with me tonight to the 'Summer Rocks' dance?"

Candace scoffed and blurted out her answer.

"Ugh…like, no, whoever you are!"

It caught Ron off-guard. "What?!"

"I already have a date with the most wonderful guy in the world, Jeremy Johnson!" Candace sneered at Ron. "So I am taken, thank you very much!"

Ron sighed, "Time to move to plan B! Oh, Rufus!"

"Rufus? Who's he?" Candace asked.

Bonnie shivered with disgust, "You're about to find out!"

The mole rat climbed on top of his owner's shoulder.

"Please?!" Rufus squeaked, pleading his paws together.

The concept of a talking naked mole rat was too much to bear for Candace. She screamed in fear, as did Rufus and Ron. Candace ran away from the duo and scurried into the basement into her Panic Room.

Ron pounded his fist against the floor.

"Oh why…why does fate play a cruel trick on me…?"

Kim sighed, "I'll just get Candace to come on out…"

_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kim slowly escorted Candace out of the Panic Room.

"That...pink rat...it...talks..." Candace stuttered in fear.

"Come on, Candace..." Kim reassured her, "...Rufus is harmless! You have no reason to fear him!"

"But...what if...how does it..." she stammered, her hands still shaking.

"Look, you can't go crazy over little trivial things like that!" Kim explained.

"Oh yeah?!" Candace countered, "How about trying to prepare my date with Jeremy for the 'Summer Rocks' dance?!"

"Wait..." Kim exclaimed with surprise, stopping, "...you're going there too?"

"Yes, and my Prince Charming that goes by the name of Jeremy Johnson is going to walk with me over there!" Candace grinned, "And once we do our first dance together, we're going to go to prom together, then we'll get engaged, get married and have kids named Xavier and Amanda..."

"Hold your horses right there, Candace!" Kim exclaimed, "You got to take it one step at a time before you go down that road!"

"Okay, Kim...taking it one step at a time...oh, that reminds me! I gotta edit some photos on my laptop of Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed as she headed towards the stairway.

Kim sighed with disappointment. This babysitting job was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Ron and Monique, on the other hand, were looking at the set of instructions on the refridgerator.

"Let's see...no showing Phineas and Ferb R-rated movies!" Ron said as he read the rules of the house. "Well...that's obvious..."

"Make sure that Perry, our pet platypus, gets fed..." Monique said, reading the second line.

"And make sure to take out the kitchen trash, plus your instant lunches are in the freezer!" Ron read the last line.

He opened the freezer door and saw a instant lunch box with mini-churros on it made by the Bueno Nacho Corporation. On top of the box was a post-it with Ron's name on it.

Ron squealed like a fangirl at this sight.

"Oh my gosh! I love it! I love it! I love it! It's like she read my mind!"

Rufus slurped and smacked his lips upon seeing the product.

"Something tells me that you're going to like it here!" Monique grinned.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb, meanwhile, were carrying a large metal dish down the stairs.

"Ahh...nothing says summer more than making cotton candy from a machine!" Phineas said with excitement on his face.

Ferb nodded in agreement as they continued their way downstairs with the large dish.

Candace was about to walk up the stairs to edit a CD she made with fifty of her latest photos of her crush working at Slushy Burger when she saw her brothers.

"Um, what are you two trying to pull off this time?" she asked for an answer.

"What is that...thing...that they are carrying?" Kim asked Candace.

"It's...umm...er...eh...um...it has to do something!" Candace said, struggling to explain the nature of the dish.

"We're going to make some cotton candy in the backyard!" Phineas explained his purpose.

Candace still eyed her brother with suspicion. "You're not trying to make anything...you know...bustable, right?"

"It's just cotton candy, Candace." Phineas replied, "We're just going to make some to our friends."

"Okay...but I am still watching you like...like... as if eyes grew in the back of my head!" Candace shouted.

"What does that even mean?" Phineas asked.

"Just...go outside in the backyard!" Candace commanded her brothers, "I need to get ready before my date with my ultimate crush, Jeremy, begins tonight at 7:00! The Summer Rocks dance begins right after that, so I don't want any major distractions!"

Phineas and Ferb continued to move their cotton candy dish outside en route to the backyard.

* * *

Over at a secret lair on the outskirts of Middleton, Dr. Drakken and Shego were holding a garage sale to sell off some of the mad scientists' machines, which he created himself, that he didn't like. Some of the mad scientists from the Danville area were scoping around.

"Are you sure that this garage sale is a good idea, Dr. D?" Shego questioned.

"Shego, it's a way for the both of us to legitimately raise money to finance my future, and highly illegal, plans of world domination..." Drakken replied. "Plus, it will allow me to clear out some of these machines that I don't want anymore!"

"Whatever, the sooner these lousy and useless inventions you made youself will disappear, the better." Shego mocked as she sat down on the couch and began to file her nails.

"They aren't useless, Shego! They are...well...not suited for my forte of world domination!" Drakken replied.

"So that's what you've been doing when not trying out one of your so-called Doomsday machines that Princess and her goofy sidekick had repetedly destroyed!" Shego replied, still having fun taunting her boss. "All because you put a self-destruct button on every single last one of them and that they ended up in the scrapyard!"

"Oh yeah, and while you're at it, why don't you also raise some money from this sale to improve this place!" she continued ranting, "Like say...plumbing problems..."

At that point, a hole came bursting from the ceiling, dumping water all over Drakken.

"Arrrghhhh!"

The blue-skinned scientist was frustrated with his clothes now sopping wet.

"And this was my last clean uniform too!"

Shego continued on, sniffing from the lair's cafeteria, "And not to mention better food for the henchmen..."

The awful smell of gruel that seeped through the kitchen was too much, even though they have been exposed to prison food before.

"Don't worry, Shego!" Drakken assured her with a smile, "We will make enough money to both pay for the improvements needed to this place and to finance my schemes of world domination!"

"I just know that one of them will sell well on the black market..." he chuckled, pointing to one of his devices that he was going to sell for money. "...the Animal Transformation Machine!"

"What?!" Shego muttered, unimpressed, "You had a silly transformation machine that could transform anyone into animals?"

"I was unable to finish the correct dials for the machine, Shego!" Drakken explained why it went offline and pointed to where the dials were supposed to be.

He then looked in his pockets "I knew they were around in my lab somewhere but I don't know where I put them!"

"Duh, Dr. D! Shouldn't you...say...check the machine's compartments?" Shego chuckled.

"I checked every single last one of them twice, Shego!" Drakken shouted, "And they are not there!"

"Maybe we should check out your bedroom, unless the pigs somehow got into your clothes!" Shego laughed. She pointed out that Drakken hadn't cleaned his room in three weeks.

"Urrrghh! Fine then, Shego! Let's go into my bedroom!" Drakken grunted, "Hopefully, I would bring four extra cans of air freshener!"

All of a sudden, they saw a green glow surrounding the Animal Transformation Machine.

"What is going on here?" Drakken demanded.

And the Transformation Machine disappeared right before Drakken and Shego's eyes.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Shego asked, looking around.

But Drakken, realizing that it isn't suitable enough for domination, dismissed his assistant's worries.

"Just let it go, Shego. What harm can the Animal Transformation Machine do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(_the Possible house)_

Jim and Tim were walking on home from their friend's house when they came to the house to get some supplies for one of their devices.

Jim: "Are you sure that the animal transformer locator..." 

Tim: "...is working? I dunno, but wanna find out?"

Jim: "Sure!"

Their locator began to beep rapidly when they came to their house.

Tim: "Could it be..."

Jim: "...an Animal Transformation Machine?"

The genius brothers gasped in awe at the Animal Transformation Machine, a potential tool in their arsenal of tormenting their big sister.

Tim: (looks in a magazine of inventions) Yep...looks like it.

Jim: I think we should...

Tim: ...totally use it...

Jim: ...against big sis!

The Tweebs then looked at the control panel, but there were no animal dials missing. They looked through the compartments for the dians until they found one underneath the control panel and there they were: animals that they could transform their big sister into.

Tim: "Which animal would be...

Jim: "...perfect for our sister?"

Tim: "I think it should be one..."

Jim: "...totally opposite to her motto..."

Tim "...that she can do anything!"  
Jim: "We need to find an animal for her..."

Tim: "...that usually does nothing!"

They scoured through the compartment for an animal relating to their ideal concept. Jim was the one who found the animal dial of a platypus.

Jim: "Perfect! The platypus is the perfect animal...

Tim: "...to transform our sister into!"

Jim: "However, they are the only mammal..."

Tim: "...that can lay eggs!"

Jim: "Still, it would be humiliating for her..."

Tim: "...date with Josh this evening!"

Jim: "Tonight, he's going to kiss the lips..."

Tim: "...of a platypus!"

Jim then put in the platypus dial and set the coordinates for their sister, unaware of what was happening in her own front yard. The Animal Transformation Machine fired once across town from Middleton to Danville.

Kim, Monique and Candace were upstairs. Monique was trying to help Candace in selecting an outfit, but it was indeed a challenge.

"What?! You mean you have ten of the same outfit?" the fashionista exclaimed.

"Duh, yeah, Monique!" Candace said, rolling her eyes. "Do you think this red top-white dress is good or is it the other red top-white dress combo that I should wear to the dance!"

"My answer is neither, Candace!" Monique exclaimed. "What I think is the best outfit for you is a tank-top designer-jean combo courtesy of Club Banana!"

"And whatever you do..." Kim suggested, giving Candace a piece of fashion advice, "...don't buy them from Smarty-Mart!"

Candace just look at Monique and Kim blankly.

"Um...you do have a Club Banana at your mall, right?" Kim questioned.

"I...sometimes walk past it when I go to the mall with Stacy." came the reply from Candace.

"Girl! You're missing out on the latest fashions at CB!" Monique exclaimed, "The light colors and bangles are in this summer! It would be pefect for you to go to the dance in that outfit! Since I'm an employee there, I can give you a discount there!"

"Still not tempted..." Candace grunted, closing her eyes and closing the closet door.

Then Kim remembered what Candace mentioned downstairs about her crush.

"I think Jeremy would like you in a tank top and some designer jeans!"

Candace was immediately on the hook for the new outfit.

"Sold!"

"Okay, now that we got her on board, all we need to do is to get a ride there." Kim said.

However, she shuddered at that thought of Bonnie insulting her on the way to the mall.

She changed her mind, "On second thought, Monique, why don't you and Candace go with Bonnie to the mall? I'll stay home and watch her brothers."

"Um...why are you stayin' behind, girl?" Monique asked.

"To escape myself from being stuck on Humiliation Island with Bonnie, Monique. That's why!" Kim snarked. She had had enough of Bonnie's humiliating stories of her rival for one day.

"So...when did you and Bonnie first become rivals, Kim?" Candace questioned.

"It all started in junior high and a wet floor that I slipped on accidentally in the cafeteria. I managed to save almost all of the food." Kim explained the origins on her very first day of 7th grade.

"Almost all of the food?" Candace asked, perplexed.

"Let's just say that Bonnie doesn't like to eat spaghetti for an obvious reason!" Kim replied, seeing the image of Bonnie screaming with spaghetti noodles in her brunette hair.

"Um...Kim, aren't you forgetting one thing?" Monique questioned. "Bonnie's car is out of gas!"

Candace thought of a brilliant idea and shouted, "My dad has an extra gas container that he uses for the lawnmower and in case of emergencies when we run out of gas on the highway!"

"Then that'll have to do." Monique replied. "I'll help Candace with her fashion outfit problems, you and Ron'll take care of Phineas and Ferb!"

Kim nodded her head as Candace and Monique walked out of the room.

"Well...it seems like I've averted a humiliation crisis..."

A beam suddenly shot through the open window and began to zap Kim.

"What's happening to me?!" 


End file.
